(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print image processing system and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In general, print document data sent from a personal computer to a printer is written in a page description language (PDL) such as PostScript (registered trademark) or Portable Data Format (PDF) (ISO 32000-1). In a printer, print document data is converted into bitmap (also referred to as raster) image data using a data processing device called a raster image processor (RIP), and the image data is printed by a print engine. In addition to printers of a type in which PDL data is converted directly into a raster image, there are also available printers configured to perform two-step conversion in which PDL data is converted into intermediate language data having finer granularity than a PDL command, such as a display list, and the intermediate language data is buffered and is converted into bitmap data.
In other systems of the related art, conversion of PDL data into bitmap or intermediate language image data is performed by multiple data processing devices in parallel in predetermined units such as pages.
In the related art, furthermore, a certain data processing device converts a PDL document element (object) in print data into bitmap or intermediate language data, and caches the resulting data in a cache memory in association with information identifying the document element so that when the same data processing device or a different data processing device later converts the same document element, the cached data may be used to omit the conversion process.